


Secret light

by Narcoticsunshine



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 15& (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, K.A.R.D (Band), Ladies' Code, Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), TWICE (Band), The Rose (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Banshees, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcoticsunshine/pseuds/Narcoticsunshine
Summary: Secrets are meant to be kept and lines are meant to be bent, but promises should never be broken. Theres beauty under the scars, but words can still hurt me. Only in the midst of my days will i still be in mourn for the life i once lived.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin, Jeon Jiwoo/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph, Jeon Jiwoo/Matthew Kim | BM, Jeon Somin/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph, Jeon Somin/Matthew Kim | BM, Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Kudos: 8





	1. Archi

**Author's Note:**

> the way I actually have a plot and have it planned out so be ready for regular updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning

“This stop is for Nakseongdae station. Please take all personal belongings as you exit the cart. Thank you.”

Taehyung stepped off the cart After nudging through the tightly packed bodies, once off the train he let out a puff of air taking in the crisp air of Seoul, a smile forming on his lips as he finally arrived.

After a quick ten minute walk and a painful conversation with the foreign lady at the desk who only spoke basic korean since she was a Chinese exchange student he managed to find the correct exit.

After exchanging pleasantries with the tipsy old man at the bus station he found out that he needed to take the number 2 bus in order to reach Seoul National university.

After a short ride taehyung had finally reached his destination, as he arrived at the main reception he gave the receptionist all the details she needed in order for him to be properly enrolled.

“Hi, you must be taehyung” taehyung startled by the voice turned round to face a girl, who looked no older than himself, “sorry I’m sowon, I’m your guide today” she said.

Taehyung bowed to show his respect and in return introduced himself back, the receptionist got his attention handing him a print out sheet of paper and a key card. “Don’t lost the card or you’ll be charged for a replacement.” Taehyung thanked them woman and moved from the desk in order to properly manage his surroundings.

“Can I?” Sowon said as she took the paper from taehyung’s hand, “ah a psychology major, classes don’t start until Monday, and since you’re here a whole four days early why don’t I show you to your dorm so you can settle in?” 

They walked in relative silence taehyung answering trivial questions whenever sowon asked, after they arrived at the student housing complex sowon taught taehyung how to use his key card to enter the locked front door, once they navigated the hallways they found taehyung had a shared room.

After using the card again taehyung let himself into his apartment, leaving the door open expecting sowon to follow his lead, once he placed his bags down he noticed her still standing outside looking rather nervous. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked confusion slowly seeping onto his face, “it’s just uhm... I’m really traditional and I don’t like just walking in people’s homes without an invitation” 

“Oh... please, come in” 

As the words left taehyung’s lips sowon stepped over the threshold, “do you think your roommate his home?” Taehyung looked around seeing unpacked boxes littered across the living area. He shrugged his shoulders, she probably dropped off he stuff and went out to enjoy the rest of the day.

“Don’t you have more stuff?” 

“Yeah, it’s being sent over they said around Monday or Tuesday since they’re closing for the weekend early.”

Sowon nodded, after a deep breath she turned to face taehyung, “Anyways I’m gonna head out, but I’ll leave you my number in case you ever need to call me, I know what it’s like to get lost around here.” 

“Actually I was going to ask if you’re busy, I didn’t eat anything before my train journey and I could go for some food”

“Oh yeah, sure, I know a great place not far from campus that does an amazing food and coffee”

“Awesome, lead the way” taehyung smiled.

Turns out the place was only a ten minute walk from taehyung’s dorm, taehyung also learned that sowon and the owner of the café had a fling in the past but decided to be friends instead.

“I can’t believe she isn’t charging for this” taehyung said as he eyeballed his freshly made latte and a plate of red velvet cake.

“Yeah eunbi is good like that” sowon instead of ordering food got some type of red smoothie, probably strawberry, “so I never heard you actually order, what’s in the cup?” 

Sowon stopped sipping on her drink to look at taehyung, “oh this?, it’s a berry blast smoothie, eunbi Knows it’s my favourite so she always has one ready for me coming in” taehyung nodded at her answer and took a sip of his latte.

“So how long have you gone here if you know the girl who runs this place?” 

“Oh I started here last year but me and eunbi have known each other longer”

“Know anyone else that’ll give us free stuff” taehyung said jokingly but to his surprise sowon answered.

“Yeah actually I do, there’s a party happening tomorrow night out in the woods. they're throwing it as a welcome to university kind of thing” 

“And let me guess the person in charge of the drinks Is your friend?” 

“Exactly”

After taking her final sip sowon stood up, “and I hope you know that was a clear invitation, I hate to dine and dash but I’ve got a couple errands to run so I’ll catch up with you in a bit, if not I’ll see you tomorrow night” she bowed politely and left the shop giving a small wave to eunbi as she left.

Once taehyung finished off his cake and drink he stood up and was just about to leave the shop when eunbi called on him.

“Hey taehyung right?”

He nodded in response

“You forgot your key card on the table” 

Taehyung turned round and saw the object that would have left him locked out if he left without it, quickly grabbing it taehyung gave Eunbi a bow and a thank you before leaving.

Once taehyung arrived back at his dorm he noticed that it wasn’t empty anymore, a girl with platinum silver hair sat on the couch watching tv with her feet up, a Blanket over her legs and a some Type of hot beverage wedged between her hands. 

The girl noticed taehyung enter and quickly placed down her mug and stood up to properly greet him, “hello I’m your roommate Jiwoo, it’s nice to finally meet you” she said with a smile and a bow.

“Hello, I’m taehyung, I didn’t think I’d have a female roommate” he said truthfully, picking up his backpack that was tucked away most likely by Jiwoo so she didn’t trip over it.

“Ah yeah, I’m sorry if you were expecting a male roommate, but if I makes you at ease I don’t want to engage in sexual or romantic things with you”

The air turned thick as taehyung just stared at her, until he broke out into a fit of laugher, Jiwoo following shorty behind, “oh we’re gonna get on great” he said causing a smile to grace her lips.


	2. Work in progress

Taehyung and Jiwoo spent the entire evening getting to know each other better, taehyung learned that she was here on an engineering scholarship and in return she found out he was majoring in psychology, he found out she was a dog person while he was a cat person. She lived in Ireland for a short while in her preteens while taehyung had never left Korea.

After all the basic talk was out of the way Jiwoo showed taehyung a stashed bottle of wine, both went from rather reserved people to full-blown karaoke singers, even though the wine did nothing but make them slightly tipsy. Jiwoo had taken to standing atop their sofa screaming at the top of her lungs the wrong lyrics to a one direction song.

Taehyung snickered a little until reality set in at 5 am and they both realised they needed to go to bed. Instead, both teens decided to camp out on the couch that night. Which leads us to now.

Taehyung woke up in a groggy daze, his left side of his face red and covered in marks, sitting up taehyung realised he ended up on the floor during the night. Glancing over to his flatmate, Jiwoo was half on the couch, her head hanging over with her mouth wide open.

he cracked a laugh before standing to his feet, realising he still had yesterday’s clothes on he decided a shower was in order. After rummaging through his backpack taehyung found his three in one body wash, shampoo and conditioner. 

To his luck a fresh white towel was waiting in the bathroom, stripping down taehyung stepped into the shower letting the lukewarm water wash away yesterday. Once he was finished with his shower my duty taehyung wrapped the towel around himself and exited the bathroom. 

When he entered the living room he expected Jiwoo to still be passed out, but to his surprise, she was fully awake and talking to two people, suddenly all eyes fell on him and his naked state. The towel being the only thing protecting his Modesty. 

He felt gazes burn into his skin leaving a tingling sensation, “oh taehyung you’re awake” Jiwoo said, she must not have been awake for long since her voice still held a semblance of sleep. “This is somin and her roommate Matthew. They live just across the hall and decided to come to introduce themselves.” 

“I would bow but I’m afraid my towel will slip,” taehyung said truthfully causing somin to giggle, “ah no it’s okay, please go get dressed don’t let our company stop you” taehyung nodded before turning around and heading into his room, “other room” he heard Jiwoo yell causing him to change paths and enter his actual room.

After dressing himself taehyung decided to join the company in the living room, his hair was still damp but it wasn’t dripping so he figured it didn’t matter.

Somin greeted him first standing up and both exchanging pleasantry bows, once Matthew stood up taehyung realised how tall he really was, once they completed the bow jiwoo ushered him to sit on the unoccupied space on the sofa.

“Taehyung Matthew is also studying psychology, you’ll most likely be in the same lecture hall” taehyung’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ as somin nudged Matthews arm playfully.

Idle chatter set in and before long all four of them were having a flowing conversation, “so the party that’s taking place in the woods tonight, are you two coming?” Taehyung looked over at Jiwoo who took the liberty to answer for them both “of course we’ll be there”. 

Eventually, somin managed to excuse both herself and Matthew, which taehyung was thankful for because he wasn’t sure how much more of Matthews gaze he could take. Because he was sure Matthew was only focusing on him. After they left closed Jiwoo turned to face him. A smirk evident on her face. 

Before she could say a thing though taehyung silenced her “not a word” before returning to his room to get fully dressed. 

The night came a lot quicker than expected, Jiwoo had pressured taehyung into letting her put some smokey eyeshadow on to make his eyes stand out more. She almost got him to wear one of her spiked chokers but he quickly shut her down. 

Once they both arrived at the scene they realised how much of a party it truly was, teens scattered far and wide with a massive bonfire at the epicentre, the crackling of wood being drowned out by the voices on intoxicated teens. 

“Ah taehyung” 

Taehyung turned to face the voice which turned out to be sowon, holding a red solo cup in hand although she didn’t seem to be drunk at all, “I’m so glad you can make it” as she turned to face Jiwoo she introduced herself “hello I’m sowon” Jiwoo politely bowed introducing herself as taehyung’s roommate. 

Sowon smiled and brought both of them over to what seemed to be where all the alcohol was kept, passing them both a solo cup filled with a yet unidentified spirit. “Vodka” she helpfully informed before doing a little spin and taking a swing of her cup. 

“The Bluetooth speaker stopped working, we should have music soo-“ just as she was about to finish her sentence loud music began to drone throughout the woodland area, some typical EDM club music. 

With a bright smile, she finished her solo cup and began to twirl, “I love this song” she said before grabbing Jiwoo’s hand and leading her closer to the fire to dance. 

“Your Date abandon you already?” Taehyung was startled at the body so close to his own, “oh shit Matthew, you scared me” to which he responded with a sly smirk. “How long have you been here?” Taehyung asked. 

“A couple of hours, within the first twenty minutes somin, was off dancing with some stranger, I think she said her name was Jeongyeon” Matthew pointed at the crowd and it took taehyung a second to focus in on who he was pointing at. 

“Oh my god how much has she had?” Matthew laughed “she’s sober, she’s just having fun” taehyung nodded before taking his first drink. His face souring as it touched his taste buds. 

“When she said vodka I didn’t think she meant straight” Matthew laughed at that taking a drink of his own solo cup, before long taehyung and Matthew had both finished their cups and gotten a refill. 

Taehyung started to feel the effects of the alcohol kick in much later into the night, he left Matthew about an hour into his company completely shit faced and wanting to mingle some more. He danced with strangers kissed a girl Who’s name he never got and danced with somin, who was very suggestive with how she moved her body. 

It was bound to happen to someone with an open fire and drunk teens, taehyung not watching where he was going tripped over a loose piece of the earth causing him to fall towards the scorching fire. He fully prepared to get set on fire. 

At the last moment before he made contract Matthew hauled him back with Inhuman like reflexes and strength. Taehyung yelled as he flew backwards causing a scene once he finally connected with the dirt. 

“Wow, you’re stronger than you look” once Taehyung stood up on shaky drunk legs, he dusted the dirt that clung to his frame. As Matthew walked over to him taehyung smiled “thank you, if you didn’t throw me I’d probably have third-degree burns before we start our lesions” Matthew nodded before emptying the remains of his vodka onto the soiled grass. 

“I’ve had enough for tonight, I’m gonna grab somin and then we can head back, go get Jiwoo” taehyung nodded before wandering off to find Jiwoo. He soon realised she wasn’t mingling with anyone and sowon was missing too, against the sober part of his brain taehyung trenched further away from the light and the people. 

Scouting into the deep unknown taehyung helplessly wandered around, he found sowon walking back without Jiwoo and blood around her mouth, “what... what happened to you” sowon looking startled by his presence grabbed the back of taehyung’s neck looking deep into his eyes. 

“Forget you saw me out here. Go back to the party, get drunk, enjoy yourself, then sleep it off” after she finished speaking she let go of taehyung’s neck only for him to respond. “What no. You never answered my question, and where the fuck is Jiwoo.” 

Sowon looked panicked that taehyung didn’t listen to her and in the blink of an eye to taehyung at least she was behind him, she began to choke him out with considerable strength that she didn’t look like she had. As taehyung struggled helplessly for air his vision began to spot until he blacked out. Going limp in sown’s hands. 

“Fuck”


End file.
